The present invention relates to a novel test card adapted for the performance of an immunochemical, diagnostic, or serological test upon its surface and provided with means for preserving and permitting observation of the test results.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,666,421 and 3,770,383, there are disclosed single test slides or cards having on the surface thereof all the necessary reagents for performing an immunochemical, diagnostic, or serological test in the form of a demarcated circumscribed test area within which are deposited one or more solid dried aqueous test reagents. These deposits upon being moistened, are reconstituted to the respective test reagents with the liquid to be tested, and then form a spot of reaction mixture. Thus the test can be performed in situ and the card kept for record purposes. In one embodiment the test slide of these patents may be enclosed by a separate cover member of thin embossed transparent plastic material bonded to a metal foil or foil laminate, the cover being intended to protect the test slide enclosed therein prior to use, and hence being removable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,572 there is described a blood grouping card comprising a supporting sheet upon which test sera are carried in a dry state until use, and upon which test reaction mixture dries and remains as a deposit test record. This has the drawback that the test deposits remain unprotected and may rub off or otherwise be damaged in storage or filing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,853 there is disclosed a serological test card having deposited thereon a test reagent and an absorbent in a circular shape, but no cover is provided for the test results.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,437 there is described a blood group identification card having two cavities in the body of the card comprising a hole in the card, one side of which is covered by a backing member of transparent material affixed to the underside of the card, which cavity is used to contain test material, such as blood serum and cells, the card having a transparent protective coating applied to its upper surface to seal in the test materials. This necessitates the coating application as a separate operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,012 describes a test paper having a plurality of circumscribed predetermined areas printed on its surface, the test paper being absorbent and made of filter paper. The printed areas are circular, the circle acting as a barrier to retain a liquid test sample. The test paper can be stored, but no cover for the test portions is proposed.